1,2-propanediol or propylene glycol, a C3 di-alcohol with formula C3H8O2 or HO—CH2-CHOH—CH3, is a widely-used chemical. Its CAS number is 57-55-6. It is a colorless, nearly odorless, clear, viscous liquid with a faintly sweet taste, hygroscopic and miscible with water, acetone, and chloroform. It is a component of unsaturated polyester resins, liquid detergents, coolants, anti-freeze and de-icing fluids for aircrafts. Propylene glycol has been increasingly used since 1993-1994 as a replacement for ethylene derivatives, which are recognised as being more toxic than propylene derivatives.
1,2-propanediol is currently produced by chemical means using a propylene oxide hydration process that consumes large amounts of water, uses highly toxic substances and generates by-products such as tert-butanol and 1-phenyl ethanol.
The disadvantages of the chemical processes for the production of 1,2-propanediol make biological synthesis an attractive alternative. Two routes have been characterized for the fermentative production of 1,2-propanediol from sugars by microorganisms.
In the first route, 6-deoxy sugars (e.g. L-rhamnose or L-fucose) are cleaved into dihydroxyacetone phosphate and (S)-lactaldehyde, which can be further reduced to (S)-1,2-propanediol (Badia et al., 1985). This route is functional in E. coli, but can not yield an economically feasible process due to the elevated cost of the deoxyhexoses.
The second route is the metabolism of common sugars (e.g. glucose or xylose) through the glycolysis pathway followed by the methylglyoxal pathway. Dihydroxyacetone phosphate is converted to methylglyoxal that can be reduced either to lactaldehyde or to hydroxyacetone (acetol). These two compounds are then transformed into 1,2-propanediol. This route is used by natural producers of (R)-1,2-propanediol, such as Clostridium sphenoides and Thermoanaerobacter thermosaccharolyticum. However, improvement of the performances obtained with these organisms is likely to be limited due to the lack of available genetic tools.